


Summer Rental

by Axelex12



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bikinis, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dialogue, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Inappropriate Humor, Large Cock, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot Twists, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reveal, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Summer, Summer Love, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Steve Rogers notices the older redheaded woman next door;moreover, she notices him.#Romanogers
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Summer Rental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ym4yum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Lying in the chair, stretching lazily beneath the summer sun Natalie heard the rowdy voices of her new neighbors. It was just after ten in the morning when the signs of life had started to show next door, and by the sounds of things, the party was in full swing again. Natalie listened. Loud voices talking over the loud music. The phone ringing, someone calling out to another. A young female squealing with laughter, male voices cheering with obvious approval. She had to smile at what she heard. Their whole lives right now centered on having fun. The real world be damned... at least for now. 'To be young and free again,' she thought. Then remembering her own freedom, she gave another cat like stretch, tilted her smiling face to the sun, and let it warm her.

The last 2 years had been tough for her. She thought of all she had lost. Then sitting up and looking at the tiny house, she remembered all that she gained. Inside was barely 1,000 square feet of living space, but it was hers and hers alone. To Nat it symbolized something more, something Alex could never understand. It was more than just a home; it was a sign of her coming into her own, a symbol of her freedom. Moreover, it was a clear sign that she would never be dependent on anyone again.

Of course, Alex, her ex-husband, had gone off the deep-end when he'd heard she bought the small beachfront property. Whether she was dependent on him or not, he wanted the whole world to believe she was. He had phoned her in a frenzy and all but begged her not to do this to him. "Natalie, be reasonable... it's tiny. It's run down. It's in a bad neighborhood," he argued. When she refused to listen, Alex let his true feelings shine through. "Jesus Natalie! What are people going to say?"

Of all the arguments her ex-husband had protesting her new purchase, the latter she felt was the most truthful. What would people say? For goodness sake, the rumors would be terrible. Alex Shostakoff's pretty ex-wife living in a dumpy little beach house off the strand. Gasp! Surely, one of LA's best attorneys wouldn't allow for such a horror! Nat's lips curved into a twisted little smile and thought to herself, 'Life is such a bitch, isn't it, Alex?'

Nat was brought back to the present by a young girl yelling. "God Dammit, Bucky! You asshole, knock it off!"

Glancing towards the sound of the commotion, Nat could see a group of kids standing on the second floor balcony. A pretty little Asian girl was trying to fix her bikini top. Though Nat didn't see exactly what happened, she had to assume that the dark-haired kid grinning smugly was Bucky, and he was the responsible party for exposing the girl's breasts.

From what Natalie had seen yesterday when her temporary neighbors first arrived, they looked to be all of 20 years old. They were just kids, maybe in their first or second year of college, if that, and they were obviously without parental supervision.

Reaching for the oil on the table next to her, Natalie heard a telephone ring. Unsure if it was coming from her house or the one next door she tilted her head and listened again. Realizing it was her phone she muttered, "Dammit!" Jumping from the lounge chair Natalie raced toward the house forgetful of two things - One: she was in a small bikini. And two: regardless of their age, or lack of, they were still male.

Natalie reached the phone just in time to be greeted by a dial tone. "Damn," she said again. She thought of using the call back feature, but decided against it. Whoever it was would call back.

With that, she returned to the backyard, put the phone on the table and reclaimed her place in the sun. Nat took the oil and began to slather the coconut scented liquid on her already sun kissed legs when she noticed that the sounds from next door had dimmed somewhat. Peeking over the rim of her glasses, she was suddenly aware of the attention she now drew. From their raised vantage point, they had a perfect view into her yard. Why she hadn't thought of this before was beyond her. All of them now gazed down upon her, watching as her hands moved up her legs. The oil glistened on her limbs in the hot sun. One of them began calling out to her. She looked in his direction, smiled politely and turned away, hoping that she conveyed her disinterest to them. But again he called out, and again she turned to look at him. And as young inexperienced men often are, his cheers were unrefined. But Natalie had been semi-amused by his youthful enthusiasm. She chuckled and shook her head.

One of the young men who had been sitting in the shadows had moved forward and now stood leaning against the railing watching Nat's reaction. His forearms rested on the banister, and he was holding a bottle of beer out in front of him. He looked as though he'd just awoken and threw on whatever was handiest; his ball cap sat backward on his head, and his shirt hung opened. Even from this distance Natalie had a decent view of his young body. Natalie had to admit he was rather cute, but she guessed she was at least ten years his senior.

Though she didn't mean to openly stare, she was intrigued by his silence; he didn't join in the rambunctious antics of his buddies. Instead, he watched her as she absentmindedly smoothed the oil over her brown skin. When a smile touched the corners of his mouth Natalie realized what she had been doing. Immediately Natalie dropped her gaze, embarrassed by not only her ill manners, but she also worried about what signals she was sending.

As her oiled hands passed over her rib cage, the obnoxious kid standing in the center of the pack called out to her again. In the typical grand bravado of young men driven by too much testosterone, and not enough brains he yelled out, "Hey baby... show us your tits!!" Which of course was followed by great laughter and slapping him on the back.

'Oh, such a witty young thing,' Natalie thought dryly to herself. Though he no longer amused Natalie, she didn't let it show. Instead, she leaned back in her chair, and tilted her head down slightly, as if contemplating the suggestion of exposing herself to them. Smiling coyly at them from beneath her lashes, she dragged her hands higher, barley brushing over the swell of her breasts - to which more cheers followed. Natalie looked up at all of them, smiled defiantly and gracefully extended both middle fingers. A huge uproar of laughter erupted.

"Bitch!" the kid yelled, as he returned the gesture and retreated into the house. Natalie saw the flash of anger and humiliation as his friends congratulated him on making such an ass of himself. The young man that had been watching her silently was now howling with laughter.

Natalie donned a set of earphones, pushed her sunglasses up on her nose, and flashed him a brilliantly satisfied smile. With that, she laid back in her chair. She turned up the volume on her IPod and began tapping her fingers to the music and grinning to herself. She felt rather smug; proud of the way she handled that pretentious little shit.

Eventually the smile faded from Natalie's lips as the fingers of sleep were beginning to reach for her. She didn't have any appointments for the rest of the afternoon and the idea of a nap just seemed to envelop her so completely. Even though she knew that falling asleep under the hot sun would be a very bad idea, Natalie just couldn't raise herself from the inviting grayness. But the sudden shadow that was cast in front of her quickly startled her from the verge of sleep. Dazed and afraid, Natalie sat up and used one hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun. She saw a figure of a man in front of her. He was speaking to her, but she didn't understand him. Realizing that she still wore the headset, she reached up and yanked it from her ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Natalie demanded.

There was such a defensive quality to her movements that the man took a step back, trying to show her he wasn't a threat to her. "I'm... I'm sorry," he stammered. "I really didn't mean to frighten you."

Natalie saw his face, but still had no clear idea of who he was. And though the stubborn tendrils of slumber had let her go, she was still agitated. "What do you want?" she asked brusquely.

"I don't want anything... really." He looked down, suddenly fascinated by his shoes. "I just wanted to come over..." he trailed off.

When the realization of who he was dawned on her Natalie said, "Oh god, you're the kid next door." Immediately she felt a pang of guilt for snapping so rudely at him.

Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he smiled a bit and said, "Yeah." His face seemed to flush with embarrassment and Natalie couldn't help but smile at his boyish manner.

Nat's whole demeanor changed; her furrowed brow softened, and the annoyed tone of voice was gone. She smiled apologetically and offered, "God, I'm so sorry. But you scared me to death."

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to."

Nat chuckled and waved off his apology, "It's okay. My fault really. I was drifting off to sleep and didn't hear the gate over the music." Pausing briefly, she added, "Anyway, I'm Natalie," and extended one hand.

Steve smiled his best as he stepped forward bending slightly, and shook her tiny hand politely. "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. I guess we'll be neighbors for the next two weeks." He had a Tom Cruise-like smile that was both warm and sincere. And Natalie was sure it won him over with a great deal of women.

"It's good to meet you Steve," Natalie said with her own best smile. "I'd ask you to sit down, but..." she said, trailing off. A gentle sweep of her hand indicated that she didn't have another chair.

Elated that she hadn't immediately sent him away, Steve said, "I don't mind the grass, if you don't." Without waiting for an answer, he sat on the grass. He pulled up his long tan legs, and rested his elbows casually on his knees. Again, Natalie had to smile; he seemed so at ease and comfortable, as though he'd done this a thousand times with her already.

Steve looked pointedly at her and said, "I have to be honest with you. I actually came over here for a reason."

Natalie raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She had thought as much, but figured her bitchy attitude had kept him from saying so.

"To tell you that I was ... impressed by what happened earlier."

"Impressed?"

"Yeah, it's not every day that Bucky is put in his place by a beautiful woman."

At this Nat had to laugh. "I see," she said lightly.

Although Nat could easily see what this kid was up to, she let him go on. "And personally," Steve said looking down, as if he was too shy to look her straight in the eyes. Then he titled his head, and looked at her with that dazzling smile once again, he added, "I have to admire anyone that does it so well."

Steve was cute, and he knew it. He was also very charming, and she was pretty sure he was aware of that as well. "Does Bucky always make such... bold requests?"

"Usually worse," he replied.

"And he's not used to being turned down?"

Shaking his head Steve answered, "He rarely is. That's why I was so impressed."

"Ah, I see," she said again. "And where is Bucky now?" Not that she really gave a damn, but she was definitely intrigued by Steve's presence.

"Down at the beach... with the rest of them."

"Uh huh. And why didn't you go with them?" she inquired. Again Steve became very interested in his feet. Nat smiled as she watched him from behind her dark glasses. He did have the most incredible gray-blue eyes she'd ever seen; they were the color of the ocean on a sunny day. And his smile was absolutely electric. He still wore his shirt unbuttoned and Nat couldn't help but take in the sight of his nicely kept body. He was so young and vibrant. She pulled her eyes from his chest and stomach, forcing herself to focus on his face.

"Well... I... uh... wasn't feeling well," Steve said grinning sheepishly.

"Mmhmm," she said with a soft smile. "You don't think it had anything to do with that keg of beer you guys killed off last night," she asked jokingly. As Nat dressed for her daily run, she'd seen it laying in their yard; apparently having tossed from the deck when it no longer served its purpose.

Steve grinned, "Maybe." It was all he could think to say. His mind was total chaos. There was a flirtatious tilt in her voice and in the way she smiled at him. And although he liked it, it seemed too good to be true.

The two smiled at each other, not really sure what else to say. Finally Nat asked, "Okay, seriously, Steve. Why are you here instead of with your friends?" A valid question considering she knew there was quite a bit of difference in their age.

Steve opened his mouth to speak then snapped it closed again. Looking past her for a moment, squinting against the glare of the shining water behind her. When he looked at her again there was no forced boyish behavior, no coy smiles - just the color of the sea staring back at her. Simply he said, "Because of you."

An uncomfortable laugh escaped her, "Me?" His admission made her a bit uneasy, but she forced herself not to squirm beneath his pointed stare.

"Like I said, I was impressed by what I saw." By the hint of seriousness in Steve' eyes, Nat knew he didn't necessarily mean the episode with Bucky. Perhaps realizing he was coming on a bit too strong, Steve shrugged his shoulders and added, "And besides, anyone that thinks Bucky is an ass, can't be all that bad."

Nat laughed. "Well he did deserve it." Steve laughed too and nodded in agreement.

Before the conversation could go any further, the telephone rang again. "Excuse me for a moment," Nat said picking up the cordless.

"Should I...?" Steve asked politely as he moved to get up.

"No, no, it's ok. It'll just take a minute."

From the beginning, Nat tried to cut the conversation short but the caller would not be dissuaded. As the voice droned on in her ear, most of Natalie's attention was focused on Steve. Behind her dark glasses, she was eyeing his youthful body. From head to foot, Steve was well conditioned -- firm, tanned and toned. Flat stomach, nice pecs. He obviously worked out. Maybe not in the I-can-bench-press-a-Volkswagen sort of way, but he definitely took care of himself.

Natalie wondered if he was still a virgin. 'Doubtful,' she thought, '...not with those eyes, and that smile.' Then without warning, an image formed in her head; a picture so vivid, so graphic that she almost groaned aloud. She saw their bodies entangled, so enrapt in the other, it was difficult to distinguish where one began and the other ended. Nat had to bite back another groan as more erotic images flashed through her mind. She chastised herself for letting her mind run away like that. Regardless of his flirtatiousness, and their obvious attraction, he was much, much too young for her.

Steve didn't want to be rude and listen in on her conversation, but that was difficult since he was sitting just a few feet in front of her. Although she seemed to be looking elsewhere, he could feel her eyes on him. Steve tried to concentrate on something... anything... in the yard besides Nat. But it proved to be less than successful; his eyes kept coming back to her. As he glanced at her again, he caught sight of a single bead of sweat forming on her right breast. In that moment, everything around him began to disappear. Her voice became distant, joining the vague sound of the waves crashing somewhere behind her. Steve's entire world had become that single droplet glimmering on her brown flesh. He watched it roll hypnotically down the swell of her breast and disappear somewhere in the deep valley of her cleavage, leaving a glistening trail behind it. Finding this to be one of the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, Steve couldn't tear his eyes from her.

Unsure of how long he stared at her, he heard Natalie abruptly say, "Listen Alex, I have company, I'll call you later." Not waiting for an answer she hung up the phone.

"Well," she said smiling at Steve, "I'm about done out here. Would you like to come in for a bit?" Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she thought about what she was doing. And in the back of her mind, the battle had begun. Nat heard that little voice begin to nag at her.

Steve beamed back at her and said, "Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Natalie said getting up. That voice, you know the one -- the one that always sounds like your mother, was elbowing its way to the forefront of her mind, making it difficult to think.

When she turned her back to gather the things from the table, Steve saw that although it was not technically a thong bottom that she wore, it was damn close. Without looking back Natalie headed toward the house. However, Steve lingered behind for a second or two, just so he could watch her from behind, enjoying this view as much as he did the one from the front. He saw her kick off the sandals at the door and disappear inside. He lifted his face to the sky and uttered a silent, "Thank you!" Following suit when he reached the door, he toed off his shoes and stepped inside.

"Make yourself at home," he heard her call out.

Steve stood in the doorway for a moment while his sun-blinded eyes adjusted to the dim room; all the shades had been drawn to prevent the sun from heating the small house. At last the blindness past and he began to look around this unfamiliar setting.

Although it was small, it was by no means cramped. To his right and in the corner was a workstation, littered with the normal clutter of anyone who uses a computer on a regular basis. In another corner sat a small leather sofa with a large palm tree sitting quietly behind it. It's fronds swaying delicately thanks to the ceiling fan that circulated the cool air. There was a hallway that led to another part of the house, which was apparently the direction that Natalie had gone.

Between the computer and the sofa was a set of shelves that housed an expensive looking stereo system, numerous CDs, DVDs, and other personal items. Curiosity drew Steve to the shelves. Running a finger along the cases of the CD's he was impressed by her eclectic collection of music. Scattered about on various shelves were a great many books, but one author in particular interested Steve. Plucking one of the thick books from the shelf, and turning it over he wasn't at all surprised to see Nat smiling prettily at him from the back cover. The name Natalie Rushman had been indelibly branded into his memory.

While Natalie was upstairs wiping the oil off her body before she got dressed, her mental battle had turned into a fierce argument. She knew the thoughts she was having about Steve were wrong, she couldn't seem to help herself.

\- 'He's too young,' her mind screamed. - 'No he's not,' she argued. - 'He's just a child,' that mom-voice stated. - 'He may be young but he's definitely not a child.' Nat countered. - 'Well, it's still wrong,' the snide and nagging voice told her. 'And you know it, Natalie.' She looked at her reflection in the mirror and muttered, "Oh for Christ sake, shut up and go away!"

Standing at the top of the stairs, Nat called down to Steve, "Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What'd ya say we go get some lunch?" The motherly voice seemed to calm somewhat at this.

"Sounds good to me," Steve answered. "But I have to run back to the house and get my wallet."

"Meet me out front then," Nat replied.

Hearing the door slide closed and gate linking the two yards slam shut, Nat quickly dressed in a pair of cutoff shorts and a sheer blouse over her bikini top. With a grin across her face, Nat bounded down the stairs feeling better than she had in years.

Next door Steve wore much of the same smile as Nat -- a rather self-satisfied grin. Everything was going better than he had hoped. And he was grateful that he hadn't let doubt keep him from going next door to begin with. He wasn't sure where it would all lead, but he certainly liked the direction it had gone already. Before racing out of the house to meet her, Steve found some paper and scribbled out a note letting his friends know he'd be gone for a while. Not that they would really care; they probably wouldn't even miss him but he did it out of common courtesy.

When Steve walked out the front door, he stopped in his tracks. Waiting for him was a sleek black Corvette, with the pretty redheaded Nat tapping her fingers in time with the music along the steering wheel.

"Da-a-amn," Steve said as he took the passenger side, "This is some ride."

Putting the 'vette into first gear, she grinned. "Thanks! It was a gift," Nat said pulling out into traffic.

Laughing Steve said, "I wish I got gifts like this!" Nat flashed him a brilliant smile, but offered no other explanations.

As Natalie drove them south along the coastline, they began that "getting to know you" type of chitchat. They found that they held many interests in common - enjoying much of the same music and had seen many of the same movies. Just as Steven was about to confess that he'd seen her books on the shelf in her house, she began to slow down. Apparently reaching their destination, Nat turned into the parking lot of some local hole-in-the-wall restaurant along the highway.

Seeing the doubtful look that crossed Steve's face, Natalie chuckled. "It's not as bad as it looks. It's clean, it's quiet ... and they make a killer Avocado Jack Burger." Then titling her head, and smiling beneath her lashes, she said, "Trust me?" Her flirty little smile made Steve's heart jump and race. Damn, she was cute.

When they walked in, Steve had to admit it really wasn't as bad as first thought. The inside had been decorated in a 50's style diner, complete with a bubbling jukebox and a pony-tailed, gum-chewing waitress sitting behind a soda fountain. The cute little blond smiled brightly as Nat and Steve walked in.

"Hey Nat... long time no see, girl. How ya been?"

"Good Dana, thanks. Yourself?"

Rolling her eyes playfully Dana hooked a thumb towards the kitchen and said, "Ol' man keeps me working way too hard. But I guess it keeps me outta trouble."

"Someone's gotta, I suppose." Both girls shared a little laugh. "Hey, ya mind if we take that back booth back there?"

"Nope," Dana said, "The place is yours. Beer?"

A moment of panic raced through Nat. What if he wasn't old enough to drink? That snide little voice tried to pop up in her head, but Nat squashed it immediately. She didn't want to hear it, not now. She looked to Steve, hoping her uneasiness wasn't plainly obvious. Steve smiled easily at Dana and held up two fingers, and the girl disappeared into the kitchen.

As they settled into the booth, Steve looked at Natalie. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, ya look a bit sick."

Natalie laughed, "Oh, thanks! I've always wanted to hear those words from a man."

"That's not what I meant. You just looked like you were going to pass out for a minute."

Teasingly, and hoping to change the subject, Natalie said, "Would you have caught me?"

"Well, I would have made a valiant effort."

"You fill me with so much confidence," she taunted.

His blue eyes sparkled, and his Tom Cruise smile crossed his face again. "Trust me?" Nat's stomach rolled quickly. God he was adorable.

Dana returned and placed a beer in front of Natalie but before she did the same for Steve she said, "Sorry hon, but I have to ask for some ID." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Natalie's face turn pale again.

Steve Rogers fished out his wallet; opening it he flashed Natalie that boyish grin. He handed his driver's license to Dana who looked it over carefully. Satisfied that it was real, and that he met the minimal birth date, she handed the license back to him. "Good deal," Dana said sitting the beer down in front of him. "Do ya need a few minutes to look over the menu?"

"Actually, Natalie said something about your Avocado Jack Burgers being the best things on earth... we'll have two of those." Dana nodded and left quickly.

Hoping to completely avoid the topic of age, Natalie asked, "So, anyway how'd we end up getting to be neighbors?"

"Well, my brother talked me into it."

"You sound like you didn't wanna come," Natalie said taking a long pull from the cold beer.

"I didn't at first. My brother and I aren't all that close, and I don't really like his friends," Steve explained. Having guessed the reason Natalie had gone so pale just a few moments before. He couldn't help but tease her a bit with it. He looked at Natalie with a playful grin and said, "But, they needed someone who could buy their beer."

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Natalie and Steve occupied that rear booth, talking quietly most of the time. But every so often, one would tell a story that would have them both all but howling with laughter. As the place grew more crowded with dinnertime patrons, the couple became increasingly aware of the stares they drew, eventually making them uncomfortable enough that they decided to leave. Though they weren't ready to head back home yet, they opted for a walk along the shore.

They had been walking along the beach and watching the sunset while they talked when Steve stopped and gently grabbed her by the arm. His touch sent an electrical charge racing through her body. Alarmed for just a moment, Natalie turned to face him and was instantly aware of how close he stood to her. Though Steve towered over her, he could definitely hurt her if he wanted to, but she saw no malice in his eyes.

Steve silently held her gaze, searching her eyes. For a moment, not even the sound of the crashing waves could be heard over the pounding heartbeat in their ears. Just before his lips touched hers, he glanced into her blue eyes. Then nothing more existed as their lips met in a single perfect kiss.

The warmth of his lips drew her in immediately; she melted into him. And instantly, any objections she had were gone. Steve felt her body relax as she gave into his soft kiss. He tasted her and she him. He moved one hand from her arm into her windblown hair; the other held her at the small of the back. Steve pulled Natalie closer still as their kiss grew. The tip of her tongue flicked lightening quick in and out of his mouth eliciting a groan from him. His hand gingerly moved lower on her back until he cupped her firm backside. Her gentle moan was carried away by the sounds of the ocean crashing to shore.

As the orange sun dipped into the western sky, the kiss broke. Looking into each other's eyes, their pulse racing madly. Steve brushed a rogue curl of hair from her face. "I'm sorry," he said in a voice unlike his own. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you today."

Smiling softly, Natalie said, "Don't be. I've wanted the same."

Slipping her hand in his, they walked back to her car. While Natalie drove back the way they came, she realized that somewhere, through the course of the afternoon, their age difference became inconsequential. Natalie had come to see Steve as an equal. But it was the way that he kissed her on the beach that proved he was not a child.

Though they said very little, their thoughts raced along the same lines. What would happen when they got back to her place? Who would make the first move? How far would it all go? They had a thousand questions with no answers.

When they reached her tiny bungalow, Steve followed her inside without hesitation. Natalie led him into the kitchen, asking if he'd like something to drink, but he said nothing. When she turned to look at him, he was staring, smiling. Feeling a bit embarrassed by his stare she asked, "What?"

Closing the gap between them in a few strides, Steve embraced her again. Grinning at her he said, "This..." and kissed her again. This time, his kiss wasn't soft and sweet, it was hungry and urgent, making her pulse race like never before. It had been much too long since she'd felt the touch of a man. And frankly, she wanted to feel that touch more than anything.

As if he could read her mind, Steve's hands moved along her body, causing her to sigh softly, and approvingly. He reached down cupping her ass again, and effortlessly picked her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around his body. He held her for a few minutes, lost in the kiss. Steve began to move blindly forward until the counter prevented them from going any further. When he set her on top of the counter, the cold tile against her warm flesh made her gasp, breaking their kiss.

For a moment they only stared at each other. "Are you sure..." Steve began.

But Natalie hushed him with one finger to his lips. "Yes," she told him. It was the look in her eyes that reassured him that this is what she wanted. They kissed again. Insistent, eager kisses; hot and wet, broken only by expressions of pleasure or whispers of encouragement.

Nat felt Steve tugging her blouse from her shorts, but he didn't pull it from her immediately. Instead he slipped his hands under it, kneading the flesh of her back gently. Although all the signs she gave said she was willing, Steve still moved cautiously, ready to stop if she asked him to. Slowly his hands moved from her back, to her waist; his fingers teased her sides. Her soft little sighs began to lengthen and draw out as his fingers traveled upward until they grazed her breasts. Even through the thick material of her bikini, Steve could feel her nipples, pert and hard. He began to tease them with his nail.

Nat groaned into Steve's mouth, instilling him with the confidence to proceed. Steve felt her body tremble as he pulled her blouse up and off. Steve gazed at her for a moment, taking in the sight of this beautiful woman.

Steve watched with great interest as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bikini top. Smiling softly at him, as she pulled the straps from her shoulders. Finally Steve was rewarded with what Bucky had been denied earlier -- a perfectly clear view of her breasts.

"Beautiful," he told her. But he made no move to touch her. He simply stared at her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then Natalie took both of Steve's hands in hers. Guiding them to her breasts, Natalie watched his face as Steve touched the first of her intimate places. He felt her hard nipples stiffen even more at the feel of his hot fingers. She whispered a soft pleasurable sound that filled his ears like the sweetest music he'd ever heard. Natalie leaned back letting Steve touch her. He palmed each breast; massaged them; kneaded them. Her breathing became more labored with each touch. He watched her face as his thumbs and fingers closed around each bud and rolled carefully.

"Mmmm, yes..." she all but hissed. Steve had never seen such an incredible sexy look come over a woman's face as the one he saw sweep over Natalie. She wore an expression of pure and shameless enjoyment. Although her eyes were half closed, Steve could still see them sparkle and glimmer. Her pretty mouth dropped open, and she licked her lips. It was more than sexy; it was erotic, and damn hot.

Natalie watched as Steve leaned forward, and lowered his face to mid-section. She felt his warm breath flitter over her flat stomach; making her shiver both with pleasure and anticipation. "You're so beautiful," Steve breathed against her flesh, her scent filling his nose. It was an exhilarating combination of coconut oil and the unmistakable scent of arousal. He kissed her stomach; Natalie sighed contentedly. His tongue tasted her flesh; her head dropped back. His wet mouth closed around one hot nipple and a deep sound escaped her throat.

Steve's mouth busied itself on each her nipples. Moving from one to the other, licking and sucking. His hands traveled her body. Tracing her sensuous curves. Slowly moving downward, to her thighs. He caressed the soft skin, feeling it prickle with goose flesh. His hands moved up, closer to the junction of her legs. Natalie breathed in deeply, anticipating the touch of his fingers. She felt the slick pool between her legs, and she wanted nothing more than to feel Steve's fingers slipping through it.

"You're so beautiful, Nat," he whispered again.

And as his hands cupped her breasts again, Natalie was breathless. "Oh god," she gasped as much in disappoint as delight. She had wanted to feel his fingers slide beneath her shorts, but instead he moved them to her tits. Digging his fingers into her mounds hard enough to make her gasp. But she liked his strength, and his forwardness. She liked the tinge of pain mingling with all the pleasure.

Although a part of her wanted to take her time, to enjoy every moment, and memorize the feel of his body, she needed to touch him, to feel his flesh. To taste him and breathe in his scent. Her need began pulsating throughout her body in waves, more deeply and strongly than she could ever remember. While he teased and taunted her nipples, her own fingers reached for and undid each of the buttons on his shirt. Natalie ran her hands up his sides, and around those delicious hard abs, feeling the heat of his body.

Natalie hummed sexily as she pushed open his shirt and slid it off him. Spellbound by the sight and feel of Steve's young, tone flesh, a quiet "ooh" slipped from her lips. Her hands passed over the honey blonde colored hair that spread over his chest. She felt his heart pounding against her palms.

Looking into his sea-blue eyes, she smiled again. "Let's go upstairs," she whispered. Steve nodded and pulled her to the edge of the counter. As their bodies met again, immediately Steve felt two things -- her warm nipples like diamonds against his chest. Then as her legs closed around his waist, he felt the tremendous heat of her sex radiating through her jean shorts.

Though he was already sporting a decent erection, her excitement only added to his. He held her tight and for several minutes they stood making out like teenagers in her tiny little kitchen. Eventually Natalie said breathlessly, "Through the hall..."

Steve carried his newly claimed prize with ease. While she was wrapped around him, her lips relentlessly sucking and kissing his neck, Steve peeked around her, watching where he stepped. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Steve pinned her against the wall and kissed her madly. And Natalie responded with soft encouraging moans.

The sun had long set and the bruised sky sparkled with stars. Darkness had chased away all of the day's visitors, leaving only the whitecaps glowing on the dark ocean like ghosts. In Natalie's bedroom, the double doors that faced west had been left opened so the cool evening air could sweep away the last of the afternoon heat. But neither of them saw or cared of the fantastic view from her veranda. Steve and Natalie were still locked in their kiss. Even as he set her feet on the ground they were frenzied. Unable to get enough of each other, unable to get close enough or touch the other enough; as if one held the key to the other's ability to breathe, to live.

Steve pawed at Natalie's breasts; he nibbled her ears, her neck, her lips. Natalie's hands explored his body as well. Feeling his broad shoulders and muscled arms. With her nails she traced playful patterns on his taut stomach. Slowly her hands reached for his solid member that pressed against her stomach. Through his shorts Natalie felt its heat.

Their voices mixed together in a pleasurable moan as she took his large cock in her hands. He felt positively huge in her small hands. "Please..." she whispered, "I have to have you..." her fingers squeezed and stroked, as if to prove her point.

The entangled bodies moved with unseeing eyes to her bed. Natalie half-sat, half-fell on the edge of the bed, Steve loomed over her leaning her all the way back. His eyes shined with a mischievous glint. "Tell me what you want."

Natalie grinned, "I want to feel you." Her hands finding him again and stroking more aggressively.

Leaning down, biting her bottom lip, and tugging it gently. He let it snap back and he asked, "What do you want to feel, Nat?"

"I want to feel you inside me, Steve... please..."

Kissing her again Steve began to feed her fire. Teasing her in all the right places. Biting her neck gently, his mouth moved to her nipples; sucking and licking each one, tugging them outward with his lips. He unbuttoned her shorts; she watched as he tugged them, along with her panties, down her legs. He stood and pulled off his own shorts. Steve saw the smile come to her face when she saw his erection bobbing in the moonlight.

Steve had had every intention to make love to Natalie right then and there, but as he made his way up her sun-kissed legs, his lips barely brushed her flesh, Steve felt her body shiver. He could hear her whimper. He could see droplets of excitement shimmering on her small mound. When he looked up to her face, he saw that look of unmistakable pleasure across her face again; a look that Steve had already come to love. Listening to her moans he heard her words more clearly.

"Yes... Oh god yes..." she breathed. "Touch me, Steve... please, touch me..."

Gently Steve pushed her legs open and he heard her groan softly when the cool breeze feathered over her wetness. And he saw how wet she truly was; her pink folds glistened even in the low light. Steve sharpened his tongue and with the pointed tip he lapped at one of her wet lips. Her voice dropped to a low and extremely sexy timbre. "Oooh, yes," she purred. He licked the other side and that deep sound rumbled in her throat again.

Steve breathed her in, and immediately her musky scent infiltrated and seized his world. He could think of nothing but her - her scent, her feel, her taste. Steve let his tongue flatten, licking her from bottom to top with one long stroke. Natalie writhed and gasped as he passed over her hard little clit. When he looked up at her again, he saw that she'd cupped her breasts and was rolling her nipples between her fingers.

His eyes watching her hands the best he could, his tongue dipped into the heart of her wetness. She gasped loudly and bowed her back; he delighted in her taste. Steve loved her response, and did it again. Quickly darting in and out of her again, and again. Then he flicked his tongue over her clit and watched her reaction. Steve smiled. He began dizzying and sensual assault - alternating between piercing her with his tongue and flicking at her sensitive nub.

He felt Natalie arch her back and draw in a sharp breath; his forefinger teased her hot and drenched entrance. Her slick hole beckoned him. She lifted her hips, drawing him in closer. As his finger entered, the tight walls gripped and held him. Natalie gasped. She whimpered. She groaned. But she could form no words. Her back bowed, her hips rocked. Soon Natalie was entirely lost in the pleasure he gave her.

Enthralled by her wild movements, by her chaotic cries of enjoyment and obvious delight, Steve watched, almost hypnotized. He had never been witness to anything so incredibly sexy, or erotic before. The women he'd been with didn't enjoy sex quite the way Natalie seemed to; so fully and openly. Perhaps they were too young, or too shy, he wasn't sure. All knew was Natalie was using him for her own pleasure right now, and he loved every minute of it.

Natalie propped herself up with one hand and met his gaze. He was fascinated by the sluttish gleam that sparkled in her wild eyes. She dropped her other hand over his; gently coercing another of his fingers into her, she helped to push them deeper and faster. Her hips rocketed to meet their hands. Soon her voice lowered to that sexy intonation again. "You're going to make me cum..." she breathed heavily. Dropping her head back for a moment, she ground her hips and mumbled incoherently. Then her head snapped forward again. Natalie looked at him, almost franticly and begged, "God baby, don't stop..."

Her walls throbbed around his fingers - clenching, releasing, clenching. Her entire body surged... and Steve held his breath. Through wisps of wild red hair that clung to her angelic face Steve saw her fierce and wild eyes.

She saw him too. Watching her, smiling at her. And that's all it seemed to take. The room was suddenly filled with a lusty, throaty growl. "Oh god, Steve!" Her body quivered and shook violently. Her hips bucked and soared. The velvet-lined muscled gave one last spasm, and Steve felt the warmth spread over his fingers.

As her world exploded, white and brilliant, she heard his voice. It was quiet but filled with affection, adoration... and almost a sense of awe, "That's my girl, cum for me..."

Natalie finally collapsed backward, still gasping for her breath. Her chest rose and fell with each ragged draw.

Steve was so turned on; his cock throbbed painfully. He had to fight not to cum during her intensely erotic and pleasing display. Steve needed to have this woman, now. Slipping his wet fingers from her slowly, he elicited another drawn out breath. He pulled himself up the length of her body, and positioned himself on top of her tiny little body. She loved the weight of his body pressing down on her. Natalie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Her taste still hot on his tongue.

At last the kiss broke. "God, you're so sexy, Natalie," he whispered to her.

"Please," she said, "Please Steve..."

The look of fiery lust in her eyes as she whispered his name told him that she needed and wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He watched her face as he slipped one hand between their bodies and guided the tip of his cock to her slick, hungry entrance.

Steve pressed forward and Natalie felt his engorged cock-head; fat, solid, and wider than anything she'd ever had. She wondered if she could actually take him. But slowly her tightness gave into the insistent pressure of his sizable head. He slid back just a bit. Then gingerly he inched forward again. His full thickness entered her, overwhelming her so that she could hardly breathe. Steve felt her heat; her tightness surrounded and swallowed him. A thick growl rumbled from Steve. But as he tried to inch deeper, she took another ragged intake of breath and her body stiffened. Afraid that he had hurt her, he stopped. He waited until her breathing evened out again.

"Okay?" he asked tenderly; she only nodded. "I don't want to hurt you, Natalie," he said softly to her.

In a breathy voice she said, "No... it's ok... you feel good."

Steve moved cautiously and unhurried. Each purposeful nudge sinking him deeper into her, burying every last inch in to her velvety cove. Slowly they moved, drawing back, and gently driving forward. Surprisingly Natalie was able to adjust to his girth more easily than she would have thought; always feeling so wonderfully full of him and her warmth never left him.

Their sounds drifted into the night air. Their bodies moved in perfect cadence, breathing and living as one. Both touching the other in ways they hadn't even begun to understand.

They made love slowly, deliberately. Each moving with determined measure until their passion exploded. An impassioned fervency burned fiercely between them. Like the waves that crashed to shore outside, they ebbed and flowed, surging and colliding together. Their voices rose and fell. She arched into him; her hips forcefully rise to meet his. He drove into her, his thrusts rocking her entire body.

"I'm cumming for you again..." Natalie told him. Steve gazed down at Natalie and watched. Her body writhed and wriggled. Her voice was throaty, sultry. Her face revealed the ultimate indulgence of pleasure.

Seeing and hearing her made it more and more difficult for Steve's to maintain control. But as her silkiness drew down upon him and began to milk him he couldn't endure much more. He buried his mouth against her neck; he groaned and growled primitively against her flesh.

"Cum with me," she breathed hoarsely.

Like the pistons of an engine being driven to it's maximum, Steve's hips hammered down upon her. With his cock a weapon of ecstasy, he slammed into her mercilessly, propelling her into an abyss of exquisite rapture. Suddenly a release so magnificent washed over them, filling them perfect satisfaction.

Neither could speak. Neither needed to. Their worlds had collided in absolute bliss and without words, they relished it together.

Their hot and sweaty bodies lay in a tangled heap. As Steve gazed down into her face, he brushed the wet strands of hair from her face. Through ragged and labored breathing, he whispered to her, "That... was... absolutely incredible."

Though she too still breathed heavily, Natalie smiled contentedly and agreed. As Steve moved off her, she felt a breeze blow over her body. Her flesh tingled with a great sensation. Looking down, she realized why it seemed so intense -- As Steve watched Natalie become caught in the throes of passion, he was swept away by her sound... her look... her feel. But just seconds before hitting his own climax, he retreated and had cum over her stomach and breasts.

Natalie looked at him smiling a bit. Steve explained, "I didn't think... umm..." He grinned and said sheepishly, "It just seemed like a really bad time to stop and ask, ya know?"

Grinning up at him, Natalie ran her fingers up her belly. "Mmmm," she hummed softly, as she spread the still warm puddles over her stomach. With his finger, Steve too began to draw lazy circles over her cum splattered flesh. Scooping a small drop off her breast, he brought it to her mouth. Her eyes watched his as she took his finger, sticky with his seed, between her lips. She began to suckle him slowly. Tasting him, she moaned softly. His eyes locked on to the way her lips pursed around his finger and drew him deeper into her mouth. When Steve groaned, Natalie couldn't help but giggle.

Letting his finger slip from her mouth, she brushed a soft kiss over his lips. "Next time," Natalie promised before padding off to the bathroom to clean up.

Locking his fingers behind his head, Steve lay in her bed grinning contently as he watched the ocean reflecting on the ceiling. He knew that she could have easily seen him as just a kid, and sent him on his way. But she accepted him, and gave herself to him, all for which he was truly thankful grateful. Steve hadn't come out here "to get laid" like Bucky and his friends had. He was only here to make sure they didn't get into any serious trouble. And in a way, Steve guessed he owed his kid brother a "Thank You" ... if it hadn't been for Bucky's big mouth, Steve might not have met Natalie at all. As he thought about this, his smile faded.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked as she came back to bed.

"Yeah, why?" Steve asked, pushing his brother far from his mind.

Lying next to him on one elbow she said, "Well, you look a little sick." Natalie teased him with his own words from earlier in the day. He smiled wanly at her playful mocking. The smile faded from his lips, and he looked deep into her eyes. For a moment, Natalie was afraid something was wrong.

Then finally Steve whispered tenderly, "Thank you, Natalie."

"For what?" she asked quietly.

"For letting me be here... with you."

The look of gratitude, and appreciation in Steve's eyes touched her. "I'm glad that you are," Natalie said kissing him softly. They lay facing one another. Steve held her affectionately, petting her hair; Natalie could feel his heart beating against her palms.

Natalie looked up at him and smiled.

Meeting her eyes, Steve asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened today. And how happy I am that it ended the way it did."

"Mmmm, me too," he said contently. "I thought you were about the sexiest woman alive when I saw you last night."

Sitting up and resting on one elbow she asked, "Last night?"

Steve too, propped himself up on one bent arm and he smiled. "We had just unpacked and were going for beer, we past you on the street. I just about put that rental into the back of a truck, thanks to you."

Natalie laughed. "God, I didn't even see you," she said.

"Apparently, you didn't see me this morning either."

She tilted her head and tried to remember when he could be talking about. Unable to come up with anything she shook her head.

"I was on the balcony this morning. I saw you about four houses down, running on the beach. You came in through the back gate, and did some stretching. Which by the way, just about killed me..." they both chuckled and Steve continued. "Then you went in the house and I was heartbroken. Until you came outside, spread your towel..."

"Oh my god..." she laughed.

"And by the way... running into the house in that teeny little bikini... " Steve grabbed his heart and fell back on the bed. Natalie flushed from head to toe, but couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

But Steve was right, she never saw him. Natalie didn't even realize she had new neighbors until she heard the music coming from their house late last night. And at that she paid little attention; tenants come and go over there. As for her run this morning, she never once thought she was being watched or even that she might be.

"I can't believe I didn't see you this morning," Natalie said.

Steve smiled and said, "I'm just glad you saw me at all."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
